kingsleysimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan Kingsley
Rohan Kingsley is the first son of Eli and Olive Kingsley, as well as the patriarch of the Kingsley household. Biography Early Life Having three older sister and being the first son in his family, Rohan grew up to be a rambunctious kid. Personality Like his father, he is a very family-orientated man. He also is very neat and tend to get disgusted near unwashed dishes and trash. What differs with his father though, is how he treats his children. He is compassionate towards them and doesn't dismiss them for their legitimacy or illegitimacy. He offers his home to his extended family, as seen in his acceptance of grandson and son-in-law. Relationships Relatives Eli and Olive Kingsley Rohan had a healthy relationship with both his parents. However, being the first and only son in his youth, his father held over a great responsibility over his shoulder. He respected his father, but their were times where his father was way too strict with him. When his father reached the end of his life, he revealed the secret of the legacy lineage to Rohan and he understood why his father spent more time with him than with his other siblings. Children He loves all his children and despite his busy life with his cooking career, he tries his best to spend as much time with each of them. Unlike his father, his compassion even went to those who were born out of marriage, evidenced by Denise/Damion presence in the household. However, he still holds true to the law of his family legacy and so Denise holds no eligibility as heir of the household. He had two daughters but their absence had affected both him and his wife. Love Interests Sofia Bjerson Sofia Bjerson was Rohan's first girlfriend and high school sweetheart. They first met when Rohan was a junior and she was a freshman. They were crowned the cutest couple and many thought they were promised to each other. However, Rohan ended the relationship when he went off to college and cheated on her with her best friend and club colleague, Luna Villareal. Luna Villareal Luna and Rohan met while he was dating Sofia. Luna seduced Rohan into sleeping with her and this little fling caused some tension between Sofia and him. Knowing he can't commit to a long-distance relationship, he chose to end his promised girlfriend. Carly Miles Rohan met Carly at the bar she was working at. At the time, he had recently broke up with his high school sweetheart and needed a drink to forget about the break-up. To his shock, he found out that Carly was not human but an alien. They both got to know each other and one thing led to the inside of a supply closet of the club. That was the last time he ever saw her. Damion (now known as Denise) was the result of their union. Jade Rosa Rohan first met Jade Rosa, when he went to a nighclub with his college buddies. Jade was so impressed by Rohan's dance skills and partying, she asked him if he can join her club. the Partihaus. The club would definitely hone his nightlife party. Eventually their relationship grew from colleagues to something romantic partners. Rohan eventually proposed to her and together they have five children. Children damion.png|Damian/Denise titus.png|Titus Cassie.PNG|Cassie Benji.PNG|Benji Thomas.png|Thomas Oberan.PNG|Oberan